<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound for You by Shadaras</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210088">Bound for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras'>Shadaras</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn likes it when Rey ties him up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femdom Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts">inquisitor_tohru</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn sits quietly as Rey loops soft rope around his body, shifting only in response to her murmured commands. He’s good at holding still, good at obeying orders (so long as he likes the person ordering him around), and Rey tells him so, her voice settling around him just as surely as the rope she’s knotting around his hips.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” she says, hands pressing against his thighs and urging him to spread his legs.</p><p>Finn does, letting his back arch in the way he knows she likes best, and Rey hums appreciatively. She stays in front of him for a moment, her attention burning-hot against Finn’s skin even without her touch. She’s naked too, and he watches how tight her nipples are, the way her chest is flushed, the unconscious twitching of her pelvic muscles. Rey likes this just as much as he does, and he breathes into the tension of the rope already taut around his torso, just to see her smile.</p><p>She shifts to the side, knotting ropes around his legs and anchoring them to hooks set into the wall for just this purpose. Finn tests them as she finishes, pulling against the ropes. They tighten against his muscles satisfyingly; it doesn’t hurt, but he can feel how hard it would be to break them. He doesn’t want to break them; he spends enough time breaking chains, and sometimes it’s soothing to be bound not for pain but pleasure.</p><p>Rey kisses his forehead when she finishes with his legs. “You good?” she asks, fingers trailing along his throat.</p><p>Finn makes a sound, tilting his chin up towards her face.</p><p>She laughs, and kisses him, mouth hot on his, tongue delicately tracing his lips. Finn groans outright, now, and strains up towards her. His arms are still free for now, but he leaves his hands on his thighs, feeling the ropes under his fingers, telling himself that he isn’t allowed to touch her yet even though he could.</p><p>“You’re wonderful,” Rey says, her own hands trailing across his body. They catch on the ropes, making him aware of each and every place it crosses his body, and then Rey’s fingers settle on his nipples. She pinches them lightly, and Finn gasps, shuddering against the ropes. Their tightness against his skin isn’t the same as a lover’s hands, but it’s still something to move against, something that heightens every movement he makes.</p><p>Rey slips behind him while he’s distracted by sensation, gathering his arms as she does. More rope already dangles behind him, anchored at the nape of his neck. She takes those ropes and begins winding loops around his arms, just as she did his legs. The ropes trail against his skin as Rey works, and Finn finds himself paying more attention to those light touches than to the solid weight of rope lacing his arms along his spine.</p><p>At last, she reaches his wrists. She anchors them to his ankles, ensuring that Finn’s spine will stay arched, chest pushing out just the way she wants. The tension pulls at his shoulders, and Finn rolls them a little, relaxing into the pose. He likes this pose, likes the way it will remind him exactly what he’s supposed to do if his attention wavers.</p><p>Rey’s arms encircle him from behind, and Finn moans as she presses herself against him. Her breasts are soft against his arms, and he can feel her rough pubic hair against his fingers. He aches to move his hands, to reach and see if he can touch her, but he doesn’t. Rey hasn’t asked him to, hasn’t given permission. All he can do is shift towards her own hands, clever fingers trailing too-gently across his nipples and dipping lower along his chest but never low enough.</p><p>He doesn’t mind, exactly; it’s hard to mind when he’s floating in the sensation of ropes and loving touch. Rey’s nibbling on his neck, alternating between teeth and tongue, and Finn distantly realises his eyes are tearing up. “You’re so good to me,” he breathes, and now that he’s started talking it’s going to be hard to stop. He’s not sure what he says, but he knows it’s a lot of “My love” and “Please” and “I want more.”</p><p>Rey’s breathing speeds up, and she finally reaches down to grab his cock. As she does, she says, “Touch me, Finn,” and sits up just enough that Finn’s fingers are already brushing against her clit.</p><p>Finn sobs, unthinking, at the sudden shift to heat against his fingers and pressure against his cock. He can’t think, can’t do anything but move his fingers steadily against the hot slick nub that Rey thrusts against him. He can feel her breasts as she writhes against him, pushing her nipples against the ropes, and he loves it, loves knowing that even bound like this he can give her what she wants, what she needs.</p><p>Her hand on his cock is steady, and Finn loses the ability to say anything but <i>Please</i>, over and over again as Rey draws pleasure through him, heat and pressure radiating out of every place the ropes cross him and gathering in his navel. Rey’s other hand drags along his chest, fingernails stuttering across his bonds, and Finn yells, head falling back against her shoulders as Rey thrusts against his failing hands.</p><p>He comes like that, and it feels like cool water washing over him, clearing away any stress and tension and leaving him limp against Rey’s body, held up only by her arms and the ropes. His skin is still buzzing, and his softening cock is still in Rey’s hand, not being actively touched but still reminding him with every unconscious twitch of his hips how very much sensation he can take. It feels good, and he groans, rolling his hips into the almost-too-much of Rey’s grip.</p><p>As he does, Rey’s teeth fasten into his shoulder. Then the Force grabs Finn’s hands, turning them outward in a way he doesn’t have the energy to maintain as she fucks herself against him. The almost-too-much turns to definitely-too-much, and the crest of pleasure Finn had already felt once crashes over him again. It’s not a cool wave, this time; it’s bright and hot and fierce as lightning, and he distantly realises that it’s partially his own and partially Rey’s own orgasm thundering through him with the Force.</p><p>Rey convulses against him, hand tight against his dick, and Finn’s crying now as she pushes his body to the limit again. When she finally relaxes, he topples forward, curling onto his side as she absently releases the anchor-ropes on his knees with the Force.</p><p>As he shudders to stillness on the floor, Rey crawls next to him and presses kisses against his cheeks. “Was it too much?” she asks softly, pulling him into her arms as the Force begins to unknot the ropes.</p><p>Finn shakes his head, burrowing into her strength and warmth.</p><p>“You’re so good,” she says, and Finn feels her finally relax as she gathers him close. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Finn says, because he can muster the energy to say those words even if he can’t hold any other thoughts in his head.</p><p>Rey carries them both to bed, and Finn doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but he knows he falls asleep with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>